Creature List
List of all current creatures in-game |-|A= * Achillobator- a fast, lethal, raptor * Acrocanthosaurus- a fast-growing, slim, large carnivore * Aegisuchus- A deadly crocodile * Albertosaurus- A smaller, faster relative of T. rex * Albino Terror- A unbelievably dangerous hybrid with a extremely high commercial value * Allosaurus- a nimble carnivore which uses bleed as a weapon * Amargasaurus- a medium-sized sauropod herbivore with a "sail" on the neck * Ankylosaurus- a slow, stocky, armoured herbivore * Apatosaurus- a large, long-necked herbivore, yet equipped with a powerful neck * Archelon- a immense, giant sea turtle * Arizonasaurus- A tiny relative of Dimetrodon * Avimimus- a small, bird-like omnivore with the sounds of a Ptarmigan |-|B= * Barosaurus- The longest, strongest dinosaur of them all with an infamous reputation * Balaur- A pink bird that glides * Baryonyx- a fish-eating carnivore with the ability to swim. * Brachiosaurus- a strong, powerful herbivore * Breviparopus- a humongous, tall herbivore, yet unknown if it really exists |-|C= * Camarasaurus- A long-necked herbivore with yellow stripes * Carcharodontosaurus- Large, shark-toothed carnivore * Carnotaurus- fast, popular medium-sized carnivore with a horned skull like bull. * Ceratosaurus- basically a dinosaur with 3 horns on the head * Coelacanth- a small blue fish that was thought to be extinct. * Coelophysis- tiny carnivore, yet with a slim build * Concavenator- a medium-sized carnivore with two humpbacks on its back * Corythosaurus- a large round crested hadrosaur: bananas have run loose * Cretoxyrhina- the prehistoric great white shark |-|D= * Dacentrurus- a small relative of stegosaurus, yet with a spike on its front legs * Deinocheirus- a large, duck-like omnivore with a humped back * Deinosuchus- a bulky alligator * Dilophosaurus- a medium-sized carnivore with a terrifying hiss * Diplodocus- a very long herbivore with a keratinous back |-|E= * Ectenosaurus- a bulky, medium-sized mosasaur * Edmontonia- a stone with legs * Eotriceratops- powerful herbivore with a horned face, big relative of triceratops * Euoplocephalus- a well-armored herbivore with a tail club. * Elasmosaurus- famous plesiosaur (sea longneck) with a green hide on the whole body. |-|F= * Futalognkosaurus- long-necked herbivore with a blue tint * Fresnosaurus- A plesiosaur with better animations and a grey body |-|G= * Gallimimus- A fast prehistoric ostrich that can provide a strong kick, sounds like a very large duck of some kind... * Giganotosaurus- competing with Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus in size, Giganotosaurus is way faster and uses it as an advantage * Gigantoraptor- A giant cassowarry that looks like an very large turkey/rooster * Giraffatitan- Brachiosaurus's weaker but slightly faster brother * Gojirasaurus- large coelosaur named after the iconic movie monster called godzilla, that is small ingame. * Guanlong- carnivore so small you would not believe it's related to Tyrannosaurus. No, really, it is related to tyrannosaurus. |-|H= * Hatzegopteryx- gargantuan pterosaur that stands tall as a giraffe * Helicoprion- Shark-like predatory fish with a peculiar saw |-|I= * Ichthyosaurus-small, dolphin-like marine reptile * Ichthyovenator- blue weak spinosaurus relative that has a split of its sail * Iguanodon- grey medium-sized herbivore with a thumb spike on its hand. * Irritator- fish-eater with a blue sail on its back. This one is really "irritating" * Istiodactylus- small pterosaur, more quadrupedal with a more protudent toothed beak than the others |-|K= * Kentrosaurus- dino porcupine with less spikes * Koolasuchus- ancient salamander * Kosmoceratops- stocky bull ceratopsid with a yellow hide, thats very "cosmetic"! * Kronosaurus- medium-sized pliosaur named after the god kronos, a pilosaur who never closes its giant jaw |-|L= * Leedsichthys- the biggest fish of all time and weighs 0 pounds... * Liopleurodon- streamlined, medium-sized pliosaur * Lusotitan- weak sauropod that sounds like a cow |-|M= * Machimosaurus- the king of crocs. Nearly never leaves water * Maiasaura- hadrosaur that it is a good mother * Mastodonsaurus- large amphibian that they call it almost a frog *Megalodon- oh you know... a clam (no seriously) * Megavore- the real king of of all dinosaurs, yet with many advantages as a hybrid. * Mosasaurus- oceanic apex predator with a staggering 2250 health * Murusraptor- a gray, medium-sized carnivore that gives a lot of food and isn't a raptor |-|O= * Ornithomimus- a large bird mimic that is one of the starter dinosaurs * Onchopristis- large sawfish that is not so large in-game |-|P= * Parasaurolophus- a dinosaur with a banana-like crest. One of the stronger hadrosaurs * Plateosaurus- small bipedal prosauropod that makes shrill cries * Pliosaurus- another powerful sea hunter. Competes with mosasaurus for the role of king of the sea * Prognathodon- slim, fast mosasaur with red eyes * Pteranodon- small pterosaur with a female and male difference. Can swim underwater for 40 seconds. * Puertasaurus- Gigantic longneck with osteoderms all over its back |-|Q= * Quetzalcoatlus- a very large pterosaur with good combat abilities |-|S= * Saltasaurus- green sauropod with a armored back * Sarcosuchus- crocodile that holds its breath longer than the others * Saurolophus- purple, loud hadrosaur * Sauroniops- slow and stocky carcharodontosaur with vicious roars named after the eye of sauron * Saurophaganax- allosaur that stole the JP t-rex roar, fluffy all over, yet a synonym of the allosaurus. * Sauroposeidon- the tallest sauropod in-game. Seen everywhere * Shastasaurus- likely Leviathan of an ichthyosaur with mediocre combat abilities, as it is the largest ichthyosaur * Shantungosaurus- fat duckbill knows it's judo, keep your distance * Shunosaurus- sauropod with a tail club * Spinosaurus- large, amphibious carnivore with a lot of bleed. * Squalicorax- large shark with stocky build * Stegoceras-a small, bone-headed herbivore * Stegosaurus- iconic herbivore with plates like a roof * Styracosaurus- light blue ceratopsid with a spiky frill, yet with a large horn in the snout. |-|T= * Tarbosaurus- the asian tyrannosaur * Thalassodromeus- small pterosaur, as it is the searunner * Thalassomedon- grey plesiosaur with a boxy build, head comes off the body in idle animation * Therizinosaurus- feathered herbivore infamous for its long, sharp claws * Titanosaurus- large longneck with keratinous spikes on the neck and orange hide * Torvosaurus- large canivore that fights with bleed * Triceratops- powerful red starter herbivore feared by many as adult and by none as baby * Troodon- small bird-like omnivore that climbs trees * Tusoteuthis- perhaps the most peculiar creature, tusoteuthis is a color-changing squid* * Tyrannosaurus Rex- powerful starter carnivore with a coat of downy feathers, as it is the king of the dinosaurs * Tyrannotitan- huge, but weak meat-eater |-|U= * Utahraptor- The biggest raptor with a blocky model. |-|Y= * Yandusaurus- tiny herbivore with a blue tint * Yutyrannus- medium-sized feathered tyrannosaur with feet stuck in the ground Category:Creatures Category:Mechanics